Buenas noches
by Dolly Schiller
Summary: Toby se despierta la noche que Spencer y él pasan juntos para investigar la habitación de hotel de Jenna, y como no consigue volver a dormirse tiene tiempo para pensar en su relación con Spencer. Oneshot. RE-UPLOAD


Toby no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba despierto. Suponía que aún debía ser de madrugada por los trozos de conversaciones de los que se han quedado de fiesta hasta tarde que de vez en cuando llegaban a sus oídos, pero la verdad es que no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta porque ni se había molestado en abrir los ojos. Lo único de lo que era consciente era de la mano de Spencer sobre su vientre.

Cuando ella se había acostado a su lado él ya estaba dormido, por lo que no podía estar seguro de en qué momento ella se había acercado de tal manera a él, pero por lo que la conocía, y cada vez sentía que la conocía mejor, debía haber sido estando ya dormida.

El simple pensamiento hizo que sus comisuras se alzaran formando una leve sonrisa. No sólo porque la idea de Spencer Hastings tomándose esa clase de libertades con él deliberadamente fuera algo por lo menos irónico, sonreía porque le gustaba imaginársela revolviéndose a su lado y decidiendo entre sueños que usarle como almohada era una buena idea.

Y a él también le parecía una buena idea.

Pese a haberse despertado en mitad de la noche, hacía tiempo que no pasaba una noche tan tranquila. Todo el asunto de la detención y el hecho de tener a Jenna en la misma casa era suficiente para que Toby apenas hubiese pegado ojo durante los últimos días, y aquella pequeña escapada era justo lo que necesitaba para tener un poco de paz por una vez.

Y si además tenía a Spencer a su lado para hacerle compañía, le era difícil pensar en algo que fuese mejor.

Tras pasar tanto tiempo pensando en la muchacha que dormitaba a su lado no pudo resistir más tiempo privado de la visión y abrió los ojos, buscando la mano de la chica. Y ahí estaba. Su brazo vestido con la parte de arriba de su pijama y rodeándole el torso, su mano posada sobre su vientre, asiéndole así contra ella en un abrazo.

Con su sonrisa volviéndose aún más amplia y teniendo cuidado de que sus movimientos no fueran demasiado bruscos y la despertaran, Toby alzó el brazo con la intención de rodear con este el de ella, pero ella le interrumpió haciendo algo que no esperaba.

No sabía si se había despertado y había sabido fingir tan bien como él o si simplemente seguía moviéndose en sueños, pero ella le estrechó más fuerte contra ella, subiendo más la mano a su pecho y cortando toda distancia que pudiera quedar entre ellos, como si hubiese temido que lo que Toby pretendía al levantar el brazo era alejarla de él.

Toby observó el gesto complacido y se giró levemente hacía su rostro: Spencer seguía dormida.

Respondiendo silenciosamente al gesto de ella, retomó la tarea que antes había dejado abandonada y colocó el brazo que antes había levantado sobre el de ella, recorriendo su brazo con una caricia que acababa en su mano, donde finalmente depositó la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Al estar tan cerca suyo y tenerla a su lado mientras dormía, en un gesto que a él le parecía tan íntimo, se daba cuenta de por qué no se le había roto el corazón cuando Emily decidió que prefería a Maya.

Al principio se había dicho que en el fondo lo veía venir y que por eso no le había afectado demasiado, pero ahora entendía que era porque a Emily no la había querido.

Había sentido una enorme gratitud hacía ella por acercarse a él cuando nadie más lo hizo y puede que le hubiese gustado, la chica era guapa, pero ahora veía que por ella sólo había sentido el deseo de quererla, el deseo de quererla como ahora sabía que quería a Spencer.

Sí, la quería. Ahora lo tenía claro. La quería como a una amiga, pero también como más que eso. Era raro pensar que un chico de su edad nunca se hubiese enamorado antes, pero la vida que hasta entonces había llevado él tampoco era lo que entendía por normal, así que teniendo en cuenta sus circunstancias, la idea de estar enamorado, de estar enamorado de Spencer, le parecía algo extraordinariamente bueno. La clase de cosas que no le suceden a él.

Existía la posibilidad de que ella también le quisiese, de que él pudiera ganarse su amor de algún modo, de que se atreviera a decirle como se sentía, de que se atreviera a besarla como en aquel momento sentía que deseaba hacer…

No lo sabía y le asustaba pensarlo. Aún sólo la tenía como amiga y ya temía acabar perdiéndola, acabar solo otra vez y aún más desolado que antes. Pero Toby hizo un esfuerzo y dejó a un lado esos pensamientos, concentrándose tan sólo en el hecho de que, en aquel instante, la tenía. Como amiga o como algo más, pero la tenía, la tenía justo a su lado, y eso le daba el valor suficiente como para dejar sus miedos atrás.


End file.
